The Truth
by Bethica
Summary: Lydecker is alive and well. He is going to find Max and warn her about Ames White, because he told White about her weakness and he must warn her before its too late


The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the Familiar nuthouse, a blonde man is gagged and he is in a strait jacket. He is lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He is hoping someone can rescue him, he hopes Max can save him, even though he shot and killed Eva, double cross Max and Zack, when they were trying to rescue Brin when she got a nasty illness called progeria.  
  
He can hear the people screaming inside of the building, most of them are nutty Familiars or whatsoever that could be dangerous towards the cult, especially could be a threat to what they are working on, and also could be a threat to the Coming.  
  
Lydecker could hear footsteps in a distance, he lifts his head off the bed and he looks through the small barred mini window and continues to look through it. The footsteps starts to get louder and louder, till it stops, he sees a man in front of his cell door, the man who drove him off the road, causing him to crash into the water. Who was it, it was Ames White, the man of darkness and full of evil to all of mankind, except for his cult called 'Familiars'  
  
White opens the cell door; "Hello Deck" as he looks down at Lydecker, a man who is Max's father and he is belongs to Manticore. He smiles down at him, he takes a knife out, probably to stab Lydecker in the heart with or torture him badly.  
  
Lydecker starts yell and scream, even though he is gagged the yelling sound is kinda like weird. He starts to struggle, but he can't break through, he is blocked, he can't get out of this h3ll hole, and he is in serious trouble.  
  
"Do you mind if I give you a little pain?" as he grins evilly, he walks closer toward Lydecker, "Of course you do and you deserve it, because you are a threat towards my kind and my people, especially with 452"  
  
452? Still Alive? By this bozo creep? How? Many questions filled inside of his head, then again, she can take care of herself, she always have, ever since he was up her trail back in the year 2019.  
  
"452, hmmm, what can I do with her and what kind of painful death I should deliver?" Lydecker starts to crack up laughing; White doesn't get what he is laughing about, "What are you laughing about?" He went over to him and he takes the gag out of his mouth, "Speak"  
  
"You still don't get it do you?" he stops laughing, "You keep on trying to get the girl, but you always end of failing? Am I right," White nods his head, "The thing is you can't ever get the girl, she always wins and finds another way to beat the villain which is you"  
  
"Oh shut up!" White knew that he is right, he can't ever get 452, because Max always wins and she never fails. White can't stop hunting her because he promises so many times to the Conclave and he always ends up breaking them, he thought the best of the Familiar bunch like Thula and her Familiar unit could beat her, but they failed, "So you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Untie me first and I will tell you her major weakness and its kinda funny that you have no clue what is was for all this time"  
  
White puts the knife on the end table and he walks over to Lydecker and he takes off the straight jacket off. Lydecker got back on his feet once and again and he looks at him, "Well?"  
  
"Her weakness is her family"  
  
"Good, since after all you kinda helped me, well I might have to kill you" White takes out his gun out. He aims it at Lydecker. Lydecker kicks the gun out of his hands and he punches him in the face, White didn't flinch from the pain, like all Familiars they always do this, it probably had to do being the third child born and have snake blood in them. White looks at him and Lydecker froze for a second, like what the h3ll. White grabs him and threw him out the window. He quickly assumes he is dead.  
  
Lydecker lies on the ground for a few seconds and then he gets on his feet and he runs into the woods to get away from all Familiars and he must track down Max down at all cost before White kills her and this is for real. 


End file.
